Episode 4278 (6th February 2006)
Plot Debbie finds herself all set to become Charity mark two. As the Dingles discuss Sarah's possible return, Debbie decides to give them the message that she doesn't want Sarah back and tips her old cot down the stairs. Lisa tries to stay calm as Debbie tries to get a rise out her but Debbie can see that she is getting to Lisa. When Debbie continues, Lisa eventually erupts and gives Debbie a piece of her mind. Lisa's tears upset Debbie and she finally agrees to Sarah coming home - she just wants Lisa to stop crying. Later, everyone gathers at the Dingles for Cain and Sarah's arrival. Andy tries to reassure Debbie that she will soon get used to having Sarah back but it is clear Debbie does not agree. When the dogs start barking outside everyone jumps as Cain walks in. On realising he is alone, Debbie is smug as Cain explains that Emily and Sarah had moved on by the time he got there and he lost them. Andy explodes, blaming Cain for losing Sarah but Jack holds him off. Debbie tries to speak to Cain but aware of the adoption threats, he ignores Debbie. Lisa is furious with Debbie's attitude and another row between the pair starts. Debbie rebukes Lisa and says that she should take a look at herself as she didn't even notice when Belle was missing at Christmas. Lisa finally explodes and launches herself at Debbie before getting restrained. A terrified Debbie is dragged and forced out the door by Cain. Zak holds Lisa as she cries while Debbie is left outside, hammering on the door. The Sugdens are gutted that Sarah's a no show. Daz is excited as they await Sarah's return and asks if he can go to the Dingles to greet Sarah. Andy tells him they don't want to crowd Sarah too much and that he will see her soon enough anyway. Later, Jack tries to calm Andy after his bust-up with Cain. Gutted, Andy returns to Butler's to break the news to Daz that Sarah hasn't been found. Aaron confides in Del and winds up Chas. Having played a trick on Chas and left her stranded in her wheelchair, Aaron goes to the factory to spend time with Del. Aaron reveals his fear to Del that he will be pushed out at home when Sandra has the new baby. Later Del takes him home and explains his concerns to Chas. Chas is stung that Aaron has chosen to talk to Del and not her and fears her relationship with Aaron is going from bad to worse. Nicola and Simon continue to fall out. Ivan buys Simon a bottle of champagne and encourages him to sit down and talk through things with Nicola as their behaviour has been upsetting everyone. Ivan later discovers though that his plan didn't work as Nicola returns home early. Nicola is keen to be comforted by Ivan, but Ivan feels very uncomfortable. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Webb *Carl King - Tom Lister *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *John McNally - Steven Farebrother Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard, Debbie's room and living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Val's Interiors - Factory floor *Café Hope - Café *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,300,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes